


What He Loved Best

by MayoraSadist



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Not too explicit I hope, Smut, THOUGHTS OF SELF HARM AND SUICIDE, Tragedy, and the future, talk of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayoraSadist/pseuds/MayoraSadist
Summary: -Set 3 Years After Seven's Good End-Saeyoung is a happy man. His life is all the more better for having his brother and his beloved girlfriend in it.But when past shadows catch up to him, Seven finds his world crashing down around him all over again.





	What He Loved Best

**Author's Note:**

> Read those warning tags carefully before you proceed!  
I wrote this in the December of last year after wrapping up Seven's ending. (I know, lazy lazy)  
Please join me in getting sad about AU ends.

The very first thing Seven fell in love with was that voice. The first time he called this mysterious gullible creature through the app and asked her to say “I love you” like those stuffed teddy bears did; and **she said it**, much to his surprise and absolute delight - Saeyoung knew then and there that he was absolutely and completely screwed.

~*~

_“Say it again, once more, just like the teddy be-“ Saeyoung was cut off by a pillow to the face, absolutely hooting with laughter as he stared at his very adorable girlfriend who had turned a pretty shade of red at his request. _

_“Saeyoung!”_

_Seven spoke in a deep monotone in imitation of his best customer service operator voice. “Say it gullible customer, or, we may not be able to help you recover your account.” He had expected her to start cursing at this point, wage an aerial war on him with whatever objects she could find to use as deadly projectiles, grow even more embarrassed at his prodding- or a combination of any of those three- but just like the first time she did it, she left him utterly speechless. _

_With cheeks flaming almost as red as his hair, she toyed with the edges of her shirt as she spoke in a barely audible voice. _

_ “Honey, I love you~”_

_There was a moment of silence before Seven grabbed her arm, pulling her onto their bed and underneath him. Hovering over her vulnerable form, the bulge in his pants was starting to make itself noticeable. “What did you say?”_

_She looked up at him with wide eyes before the slope of her mouth slowly turned upward and she batted her eyes at him flirtatiously, giving him such unholy thoughts, he prayed to his God to let him keep his senses about him just that little bit longer._

_“I said ‘Honey, I lov-“He took her mouth in a wild kiss, practically tearing his shirt off her body._

_Saeyoung spent his sweet time obtaining that unfinished confession from every inch of her body for the rest of that night._

_~*~_

**“Aren’t you being too one-sided? What am I supposed to do with these feelings I have for you?”**

**“I said I don’t care about your feelings!! There’s a bomb in here, your life is in danger, you don’t- you don’t deserve this!”**

**“Seven I-“**

**“Nothing good will come of you being so kind to a bad person like me. A bad person like me doesn’t deserve good people like you.”**

**“Saeyoung. I. Will. Stay. I love you for God’s sake!”**

Seven woke up with a start; his body covered in cold sweat from his dreams <strike>nightmares </strike>as he looked around <strike>their</strike> his room, blinking away the wisps of fitful sleep from his eyes. She sat at the edge of his bed, stroking his hair as she smiled down at him cheekily. “Rise and shine, sleepyhead. I made us breakfast.”

Seven felt his heart rate returning to normal - calming down with her presence. He called her name as he reached out for her face.

“Saeyoung.” A low sorrowful voice spoke to him from the doorway. Seven turned toward the voice in confusion. “Saeran? What are you –”

He cut himself off when he turned to look back at her. She was gone. She wasn’t there. He was reaching out into empty air. Purposelessly, his arm fell back to his side on <strike>their</strike> his bed, his hands fisting into <strike>their</strike> his sheets, the smell of her still so permeant in them, he wanted to sob in agony but his voice wouldn’t cooperate. He couldn’t move.

“Saeyoung.” His twin called out to him again, making his way into the bedroom on quick footsteps, stopping to lean by his side.

Seven turned to his brother; eyes painfully dry as he murmured. “She’s not here, is she?”

Saeran’s face contorted into such a look of pain that Seven had to turn his face away from it. He couldn’t take in any more sadness, any more sorrow. He had had enough of it to last him a lifetime. Arms pulled at him and he suddenly found himself in Saeran’s suffocating embrace, his brother holding onto him tightly as if his very life depended on it.

Saeran held onto him and cried; he cried for his brother who had lost the one person who had kept him grounded to this life when nothing else could, he cried for what his family had been like, the three of them so happy and content, he cried for the woman he had loved so very much in his own way. He cried and cried and cried.

~*~

**He looked at her happy face and laughed half-heartedly. “I don’t understand how you can like someone like me.”**

**“No complex algorithm to that, I just do… Seven, Luciel, Saeyoung… whatever you choose to be now or some day in the future, I love you because it’s you, genius.”**

_Several days after announcing her absolute refusal to ever budge concerning her feelings for him, Seven stood in her kitchen as he tried to whip up a pancake batter, just as she had taught him earlier. It was safe to assume that he was failing spectacularly at it. Give him a computer and he’d hack into the biggest and most secure databases of the world - no, scratch that- the universe, but here stood <strike>pathetic</strike> God 707 defeated at a mere trial of pancake making. _

_“Whatcha doing?” A voice called out at his shoulder and Seven almost jumped, not having noticed her creep up behind him, still in her nightwear (which consisted of NOTHING BUT A LOOSE FITTING SHIRT OVER UNDERWEAR, HELLS WAS THIS WOMAN TRYING TO MURDER HIM?!). Seven could just about picture it: Honorable Agent 707 falls to the wiles of a minx. He died a happy yet quick death, do not despair, fellow martyrs – _

_“Pancakes...! Or… they were supposed to be…” he looked at her sideways, eyes wide and lips pouting in apology. She laughed at him. _

_Bless her beautiful laughter, she was laughing because of him – he – Saeyoung had made her laugh!_

_Her eyes turned downward to survey the damage that had been done, analyzing the mess and whether it could be saved. “What did you put in?” She asked and he listed off the steps he had followed up to this sorry state. Midway through, Seven felt something warm- then wet- touch the corner of his mouth. He jerked his head toward her, eyes wider than saucers. She had licked him! He opened and closed his mouth in an attempt at regaining some form of semblance but his mind had blanked out on him._

** _Error 404_ **

_“You had some batter on your cheek. Tastes good though so I don’t think you messed that up,” she continued nonchalantly, dipping one finger into the bowl to scoop some more of his batter into her mouth, lightly sucking at her digit. _

** _707 REBOOT FAILED. REBOOT FAILED _ **

_Oh dear God, he wanted to see so many more of his **other **things pass between those lips. He grabbed her by the waist, spinning her around to face him before pressing his own lips against hers. She stiffened for a moment before her mouth went lax and she kissed him back. Seven pulled back just enough to stare into her face. He noticed the top of her cheeks had turned pink._

_ How cute, he chuckled to himself, the overwhelming desire to tease her to her wits end taking over. He ran his tongue over his dry lips in an effort to return moisture to them. Her eyes followed the movement, completely mesmerized. He grinned deviously, moving closer and when her eyelids fell shut in anticipation, that is when Seven stopped hesitating and gave her the taste of a proper kiss. _

_He was proud to admit that his <strike>first-rate </strike>skills had left her feeling completely weak in the knees. That morning she had her breakfast in bed. _

_Of course, only after Seven had made sure that she had been rendered completely boneless by an appetizer session of making out first._

_ Well what do you know; God Seven still hadn’t lost his charismatic touch. They could always work together on making edible pancakes some other day. After all, he had promised his entire life to her, whatever days of it were afforded to him._

_~*~_

**“You could leave whenever you want; instead you choose to stay here with me, thank you.”**

Seven hated the name ‘Saeyoung’. It was the name his sorry excuse of a mother had given to him, not to mention how it reminded him of the coward who had abandoned his brother and had remained blind to the horrors that had befallen his brother after he had left him there to rot in that hell-hole. He absolutely despised the man Saeyoung Choi which is why he preferred to go by his baptismal name Luciel whenever he wasn’t 707.

Luciel like the archangel Lucifer, the one who fell from the grace of God; the name reminded him daily of what he should never be like. He had always wondered if down the road, Luciel would get his own happy ending but with time that hope had diminished until finally dying away without notice. Or so he had thought.

“Saeyoung.” He turned at the sound of his name, spoken with such clarity and belief that Luciel felt cleansed of all his sins. He wanted to be Saeyoung again, he didn’t want to run anymore. He didn’t want to forget anymore. He didn’t want to hurt anymore.

The person who took him by the hand and led him to that point was her. He would forever be grateful to her. She had loved him when he was 707, she had loved him through the ugly and weak Saeyoung and she still continued to love him; Luciel, Seven, Saeyoung… Being with her had made him want to be a new Saeyoung. The Saeyoung who protected his family, the Saeyoung who wasn’t weighed down anymore. Now, he only wanted to be a normal man, the one called Saeyoung Choi. 

~*~

_It had been exactly six months of them being together before Saeyoung could start considering taking her out on a normal date. He had had a lot to sort through during those six months._

_ His brother, Mint Eye, the agency… it had taken up every waking moment of his life until then but they had been together. He hadn’t been alone. They had made it. His brother was back and they were together. Saeran was working through it, they were working through it together and he could see… she was helping his brother so much._

_He could tell how much she already meant to him and he was happy for them, so much so, that he prayed for her to always be there for Saeran even if someday… she wasn’t able to, for Saeyoung. _

_He could hear their faint voices even now, out in the living room where she was busy teaching <strike>forcing</strike> Saeran how to play this new game she had downloaded off of the app store. He sighed to himself, shaking his head fondly. _

_Downloading the RFA’s messenger off some unknown source is what had gotten her into this mess in the first place. His girl simply had no sense of caution, he thought, chuckling to himself before turning back to his computer screen to google some famous dating spots, ideas for the perfect first date, how to NOT embarrass yourself on first dates, the best mints to carry in your pocket for surprise date kisses, <strike>would my girlfriend say yes if I asked her if she wanted to break into one of our friends’ penthouses to steal his cat (Google just gave him the addresses and numbers of famous shrinks as well as some helpline numbers so he begrudgingly gave up on that idea)</strike>. _

_Growling out his frustration, he threaded his fingers behind his head, thinking hard. Nope. His neuronal servers were drawing up a zero. What was the use of being a super genius hacker slash ex-secret agent if you couldn’t even think up of one place to take your girlfriend to on a date?_

_This was no good, he needed-_

_“Hard at work?” She asked, unceremoniously dumping herself into his lap, a packet of Honey Buddha chips in one hand. Ah, his baby knew him so well. She lifted a chip to his mouth which he snatched up hungrily before smiling down at her. _

_A serving of Honey Buddha chips and one awesome girlfriend, what more could he ask for?_

_“Saeran and I are going to watch a horror movie. I’ve heard its super scary. Are you going to join us?” She asked, licking her fingers clean of chips’ dust. Her fingers seemed tasty so of course he had to glomp down on them, making her let out the cutest squeak before she started turning red. _

_The corners of his mouth were starting to pull into a devilish smirk, his mind working out all sorts of nefarious and bawdy ideas before his train of thought was cut off by a loud snarl from the living room._

_ “You better not be thinking of doing anything remotely perverted while I’m here, or I’ll cut off that dick you think with, asshole!” Oops, apparently Saeran had heard her mewling in his lap. Guess his evil domination plans would have to wait. _

_She giggled at Saeran’s terrifying threat before jumping off his lap. He was immediately sorry to lose the warmth of her rump on his thighs._

_“You coming then?” She asked again, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on his cheek but he wouldn’t let her pull away, not without giving her a long wet kiss on the lips. _

_Would it work if he gagged her to stop her moans so that he could play with her a bit before Saeran noticed and came to whoop his ass? _

_She pulled away this time, still slightly pink in the face before she pinched his cheeks. “You sexy deviant.”_

_“Mm hmm,” he acknowledged before pulling her close to bury his face in her scent. Her hands immediately came around him. “I’ll be out in a while babe. Go ahead.”_

_“Alright.” She moved back before heading out, stopping just at the door. “I’ll be waiting.” She flashed him a flirtatious smile, batting her eyelashes before slinking away. Damn, always making him want to chase after her._

_He swiveled his chair back before turning off his computer. Snatching the forgotten packet of HB off his desk, he went outside to join his family in the living room._

_All the lights were turned off and his eyes moved over to the sofa to see her already cowering into a very stiff Saeran’s side who was holding her awkwardly. Mischief bubbling up inside, he creeped up behind them, noiselessly bending over, one eye trained on the movie. It was a zombie movie he had seen before. This was the part with the jump scare when-_

_TV: AAAAARGHHH_

_“BOOOOOOO!!” Saeyoung bellowed into their ears earning such delightful horrified reactions from his victims that he doubled over cackling, the poor souls clinging onto each other as if their lives depended on it._

_She had let out such a loud and long screech that her mouth just noiselessly quivered now as she kept her hands fisted tightly into Saeran’s shirt._

_“I fucking hate you so much Saeyoung!” She wailed, although he could see she was smiling a little even if it was wobbly. The warmth and laughter he had earned off of his cheap fiasco was worth all the bones Saeran threatened to break and all the suffocating head locks he got soon after. _

_Snuggled between the two brothers some half an hour later, she sighed contentedly as she told Saeyoung that a home theatre wasn’t bad for their first official date. _

_He fucking loved her._

_~*~_

**“Even if I have to die, I will protect you.”**

Saeran had insisted on going grocery shopping with her and had refused to be persuaded otherwise so she had reluctantly agreed to let him come with.

Saeyoung felt guilty for leaving her to do the shopping when he had promised her earlier that he would go. He threw his twin an apologetic and super grateful smile which Saeran waved off wordlessly, dragging her away still protesting, and out of the house.

Saeyoung sighed, turning back to his computer, his current job still left undone. The flow of work for a man of his qualifications was steady and plenty.

She helped with the household expenses with her own job as a writer as well.

Saeran, too, had recently landed a job at the local grocery store; they were hardly tight for money. And yet, Saeyoung felt himself glancing worriedly around the house these days. He didn’t know where that feeling stemmed from, he didn’t know how it had started but every now and then he felt a chill hit him as if it meant to freeze his very heart over; a persistent, uneasy feeling.

He had been monitoring his old agency’s workings to see if anything was amiss but everything seemed fine.

_On the_ _surface_.

The agency was still a mess after he had wreaked havoc almost three years back and it didn’t look like it would be getting stability any time soon. Yet, he worried. He was so worried he had pleaded with his family to let him keep track of them at all times they were out of the house. They had both reassured him but had agreed for the sake of his peace of mind.

He turned on the monitor absently for the security cameras in their vicinity, keeping one eye firmly fixed to the monitor even as his fingers flew across the keyboard to get his pending work finished.

“I didn’t want you coming along shopping for your own birthday feast, doofus.” She complained, placing their shopping bags into the trunk with a huff.

“And I didn’t want you coming here alone all by yourself. Especially when he’s so paranoid these days.” Saeran stated matter-of-factly, tossing his own bags into the open trunk. “Besides, he’d worry even more if you insisted on throwing us a party on all your own and I also… wanted to help.” His voice had fallen several octaves and by the end of his sentence she could barely hear him.

She peered into his face to catch the tinge of red blooming across his cheeks. She broke into a toothy grin, threading her arm through his affectionately. “You’re a sweetheart Saeran and I love you for that.”

“Stop that…” he protested weakly, trying to pull his arm away without much enthusiasm but she held on, her smile deepening.

“But you know, this is also my apology dinner to you for making you so angry with me a few days back.” She smiled at him sincerely which flustered Saeran further.

“That’s because you’re a workaholic idiot like that dolt of a brother and kept skipping your meals. You sure made me skip all over the place when you finally did fall ill.”

She chuckled at that, earning a half-hearted glare from him.

Saeran had hated this short little girl when she had first appeared in front of him with his brother. He had thought her to be a selfish bitch who cared for nothing but frolicking around, foolishly in love with his brother but no… he had been wrong.

She was half the reason he had been saved. She was warm, kind and so brave, so patient with them both. He was happy that his brother had ended up with such an amazing person in his life. He was glad to have her in his life. He had grown so fond of her over the years that life without her lighting up their house seemed nigh impossible. He loved her. That is why when his brother started fretting over their safety, he had grown cautious as well, although _she_ was still not vigilant enough.

She was the sort of person who believed in seeing the positive in everything. He was almost exasperated with her cool-headedness at times.

The defeated sound she let out was what snapped Saeran out of his reverie. She was crouching beside their car, squinting under the lights of the underground parking as she looked at the tire in dismay. Saeran made his way over to her side. The tire was completely flat.

“This isn’t good; we’ll have to get this fixed asap or your big brother is going to die waiting for us. Saeran, can you hand me the tools from the backseat please?”

All of a sudden, Saeran shot bolt upright, the sound of his phone ringing, piercing through the eerie quiet. He pulled out his phone, answering to an out-of-breath Saeyoung. “…ere!” He cut the call as fast as he could, roughly grabbing hold of her arm to pull her to his side.

“Ow! Saeran what the-“ He clapped her mouth shut, eyes alert as he stared at their surroundings. She fell quiet just as fast, pulling out the gun she kept hidden on her person. Saeran fished for his pocket knife, mentally cursing himself for having left his gun back home in his hurry to get her out of the house.

Just then, a warning bullet fired into the ground mere inches from his feet. Beside him, he felt her breath catch in her throat at the shot. Saeran bared his teeth menacingly before slinking into the shadows of the pillars around them, ready for the kill.

**~*~**

**"I'm dangerous meow. Everyone seems to have forgotten how dangerous hackers are since I'm nice and normal, but hackers hide like cockroaches, but are poisonous and exist everywhere.”**

Saeyoung broke a dozen traffic rules speeding his way toward them. His bad feeling had come true. _His bad feeling had come true._ Someone was after them. No, someone was targeting either her or Saeran and he hadn’t been able to see it coming. His glasses slid down his nose a little, owing to the nervous sweat that had gathered there. His shaking hands gripped the wheel tighter, praying to his God for their safety.

_Please please please. Not again. I beg of you. Let me get there in time._

Saeran skulked noiselessly up to the bastard hiding behind one of the cars before snaking a hand around his mouth, slitting his throat just as smoothly. He hadn’t done anything filthy ever since leaving Mint Eye but hells, if he needed these hands to protect his own, he would do so without second thought.

He felt a silenced shot go elsewhere as he pulled off a gun from the corpse of his first kill. He whipped his head up to see that she had taken down two more. Saeyoung had taught her well. Even if she looked as clueless and pacifistic as she did, she had been the one to request Saeyoung to teach her how to use a weapon. She hadn’t refuted the possibility of them always being in danger due to Saeyoung’s previous jobs. His brother had been understandably reluctant but when Saeran had backed her up, telling him this would only aid in her protection, he had relented.

Now, here she was, safely keeping to the shadows as she had been taught by both Choi twins, firing those shots, killing actual humans like some pro-agent herself.

Saeran moved forward, heavily aware of the danger they were in as he moved onto his next target. If they could just get outside somehow, they could escape and work over weeding out their enemies from a safe distance.

There was a commotion far in front of him, the sound of multiple bodies falling to the ground with a sickening thud. His phone buzzed silently, once twice thrice in his pocket letting him know the beast out front was indeed the elder Choi. He frowned a little, firing at a target a few paces ahead. _About fucking time._

The adrenaline was pumping harshly through Seven’s veins. He had skidded to a stop as soon as he had entered the garage to see a line of men blocking the exit. They turned toward him in unison, hands reaching for hidden weapons but he was faster. Latching onto the nearest man, he took a hold of his head, twisting it clean round its axis. Using the corpse as a shield for the first shot fired at him, he lunged toward the men, emptying bullets into livers, hearts and brains until he was crouched among a small sea of bodies.

He let out a quivering breath, the familiar nausea settling into his gut that came with this kind of work. Even as a secret agent, he had always preferred attacking his enemies from behind a computer screen rather than this direct brutality. Right now, however, he was grateful for his training. Pulling the gun out of one of the dead men’s hands he turned it over, his stomach sinking at finding the mark he had been looking for. T13, a gang of his boss’ personal men carried weapons with these marks. Seven got to his feet, his heart beating faster. He _had _to find them and quick. They weren’t safe here. There were still seven of these men out there thirsty for their blood.

Seven was alerted to the sounds of guns going off further inside and he ran, following the sound with a prayer uttered with every step. His heart almost stopped beating when he saw her and Saeran surrounded, though the two kept firing at whatever enemy came nearer, they were without a doubt being cornered. Seven fired his own shots, men ducking left and right, making it hard to get a clear hit. He yelled in frustration, rushing further into the melee when his eyes happened to spot a well hidden shadow against the overhanging support.

Shit. He had missed one. The man was out of Seven’s shooting range, his gun already locked onto his target. _Saeran._

Seven’s mouth went dry, his legs turning to lead. He felt himself scream as if from afar. Saeran noticed him but it was too late.

His body turned toward his older brother’s distraught shouts before a dark figure shot out across his field of vision, pushing Saeran out of harm’s way.

Saeran’s body collapsing against the asphalt was what undid Seven’s paralysis and he bolted toward his fallen brother and his savior. Saeran’s eyes were blown wide with fear before he let out a blood curdling howl, shooting at the remaining men haphazardly as if crazed.

The man on the overhead support had cocked his gun toward Saeran again but this time Seven was faster, swiftly taking him out with bitter vengeance. As the final man fell onto the ground, Seven closed the final distance between his brother and-

God. No no _no **no.**_

Her name left his lips on a dying whisper, drowned out by Saeran’s yells of pain and agony so deep it cut through him like a knife that twisted and pulled at his gut before he collapsed next to her, motionless and vacant.

Saeran was clutching at her chest in a desperate attempt to stop the blood from pumping out while her body lay listless underneath his hands. He was screaming at her to get up but Seven couldn’t focus.

He looked down at her face and he saw nothing. She was trembling slightly and was trying to say something but he couldn’t hear her over the static in his ears.

One shaky hand lifted a gun toward Seven and he hoped she would shoot him then, taking him with her but she missed. The bullet flew past Seven's head, a strangled cry following soon after.

He turned his head as if in slow motion to see his ex-boss lying on the floor, grasping at his shoulder. That was when Seven started feeling again and it hurt, it _fucking hurt. _An inhumane snarl ripped from his throat as he stalked over to the prone figure, firing bullet after bullet into his legs, his arms, missing all his vital points but enough to hurt him. The pathetic creature screamed at his feet but it still wasn’t enough. The bastard wasn’t feeling enough yet.

He was squealing like a pig brought to slaughter at a few stray wounds when he had just ripped Seven's heart from his chest. “**_Why_**?” He bellowed, firing another round into the man's body.

The man coughed but refused to answer, bringing Seven's further wrath upon him. He knelt down, discarding his empty gun to the side and started beating the insect with his bare fists.

In between hits, the man managed to groan, “No one escapes the agency unscathed, mongrel. We didn’t… didn’t manage to take out all of you but we…”

** _BANG_ **

Silence descended upon them. Seven turned around to see a heavily breathing Saeran, gun pointed straight at the dead bastard.

Seven rushed back to her side, lifting her head onto her lap.

“S-Sae….”

“Hush, hush, don’t speak baby. We’ll have you patched up real soon. Just don’t speak. Conserve your energy.”

“….oo… late….”

“No. _NO_. It isn’t too late! We can save you, my sweet honey. You aren’t thinking of leaving me at this point, are you? Haha, I would be lost without you…” Seven’s voice was rising in hysteria as he laughed at her bad joke. Her pulse was becoming less palpable by the second.

“Saeran… **SAERAN**!! Call an ambulance. Hurry up! Call an ambulance!!!”

Saeran crumpled next to her, phone in one shaking hand, looking down at her mutely, the tears running fast down his cheeks. He grabbed one of her hands in his, squeezing roughly.

She took one last shuddering breath, hands squeezing weakly around each twin’s before her grip went slack.

~*~

**"You are my whole universe. Your breaths become the radiant milky way."**

_“Hey.”_

_“Hmm?”_

_ Saeyoung’s fingers traced random circling patterns across her tummy as she lay in his embrace, back pressed against his chest._

_“Someday, when you and I are both ready… do you wanna get married?” _

_She stopped fiddling with her phone to glance back at him. Saeyoung expected her to burst into laughter at his sudden question. The prolonged silence did nothing for his nerves and just as he was preparing to take his words back with an ill-timed gag – _

_“Sure.”_

_He blinked. “What?”_

_“I said sure. Let’s get married, Saeyoung.”_

** _“Huh?!”_ ** _ Saeyoung shot right up, staring down at her in undisguised disbelief. _

_She stared right back, brow knitted into a frown. “What’s with that reaction? Don’t tell me you were just joking –”_

_“I wasn’t!” he interrupted her, eagerly._

_Her pout relaxed into a smile at his response. “Oh.”_

_Saeyoung settled down against her again, pulling her even closer than before. He buried his face in her shoulder, cuddling her tight. She laughed against his childish onslaught of attention-seeking and affection. _

_“That was pretty surprising though, proposing to me like that out of nowhere.”_

_“Psh, baby, that wasn’t a proposal at all. I was just… making sure I wouldn’t get rejected once I actually did propose.”_

_She laughed then, turning around in his embrace to face him. “I’ll be expecting something Seven-esque spectacular then.” She placed a gentle kiss against his lips. _

_“You just wait for it.” he gave her a happy smile before it turned rakish. “We can get working on the second phase of the ‘Seven plus Wifey project’ right now, though, can’t we?”_

_“What phase is that then?”_

_“Baby making.” His grin widened, before he dived headfirst under her shirt, making her screech and hit at him in response before her delighted yelps dissolved into sensual moans as Seven sucked and played at her bare breasts._

_One hand slinked down her abdomen toward her bare legs, fingers skirting along her inner thighs before settling at her panties. Pushing the fabric aside, he hooked his fingers into her to feel for her arousal._

_She was dripping, much to his delight. _

_Divesting her of her one article of clothing, he jeered. _

_“What a perverted wifey I’ve got. How long have you been letting thoughts of jumping poor unsuspecting me, stew in that dirty mind of yours?” he asked, placing small wet kisses across her stomach, enjoying the slight flutter of her abdominal muscles underneath his mouth. _

_“W-wouldn’t you… mm… like to know.” Flashing him a voracious smile, she hooked her arm around his neck, pulling him down to taste at that impish grin of his. _

_“O future husband of mine, shouldn’t you get down to the sacred act of impregnating me already?”_

_He chuckled against her mouth, looking up to meet her playful gaze. _

_Bunching up her panties, he impatiently pulled them down her legs before he pushed into her just as urgently, making them both moan in unison. _

_“Wife… hah… you have endured well for my sake,” he intoned in a low voice._

_God, no matter how many times they did the dirty, it felt amazing every single time without fail. She felt amazing: tight and wet and sinful._

_When she began to buck her hips against him on her own, he grabbed at her pelvis before thrusting his own lust into her, hungry lips finding purchase on hers._

_“Hngh… Saeyoung… Saeyoung!”_

_And when she called his name in that needy voice of hers, Saeyoung knew there was little else wonderful than hearing it on her every breath. _

_Folding himself over her, he nuzzled into her neck, breathless as he was, letting the sensation of her all around him; her scent, her hair tickling at his forehead, her sweaty body against his own, guide him into bliss._

**~*~**

**“... I am so sorry to get you involved in this..."**

Binary numbers whizzed past in a rapid blur across the screen in green luminous columns - the only light source in a darkened room - a sharp contrast to Seven's stagnant mind.

He sat slumped in his chair, legs pulled up against his chest as he watched the progress.

Hours, days, weeks… he wasn’t oriented to time <strike>without her</strike> any more, focused single-mindedly on the task at hand.

He had wanted to die. And he had. The day he had felt her life drain out from her, right underneath his fingers as he had felt her heart slow to a sickening beat and then stop… completely.

The ambulance had arrived not for a patient but, for a dead body. _Hers_.

Seven closed his eyes against the morbid image, letting his head fall back against his seat.

His dreary eyes traveled to the unfinished, now stale, coffee Saeran had brought to him earlier in the evening.

His eyes caught the bag of unopened Honey Buddha chips, hidden away just underneath his desk. It had been the last of their stash, one she had laid claim to.

He could still recall her indignant cries as he had teased her with empty threats of eating them before she ever got her own hands on it.

She had told him that the competition was on. That she would protect the last bag with her life and would see to it that he never found it before she was ready to enjoy it on one of her movie nights.

He had accepted the challenge.

How long ago had that been?

Burying his face in his hands, Seven pulled at his hair as if he could somehow extricate the pain of it all from his brain.

He wanted to reach for his pocket knife - anything sharp would do - and slit his wrists open with it this very instant.

He wanted to reach for her bottle of sleeping pills and jam a dozen of them into his mouth, so that he too could join her in eternal sleep.

He wanted –

It didn’t matter what he wanted. He _couldn’t _do it.

He couldn’t abandon Saeran. Alone, without anyone else. Not again. _Never again._

Not when he, they… had saved him _together_. No, he would not do it. She would never forgive him if he did.

So, with an empty husk left for a life, the only thing left for him was this.

He looked up at a _ping _from the screen.

**PROCESS COMPLETED**

He would dig out every single worm. He would crush them as mercilessly beneath his feet as they had his heart, his life, half his soul. Oh, he would live alright. He would live for _her._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
